


Like Sugar Candy

by Patr0clus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masochism, Overstimulation, Sadism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patr0clus/pseuds/Patr0clus
Summary: "You'd never been punched in the face by someone who had a hard on before."
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Like Sugar Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Come one come all witness my debauched desire to fuck the murder clown (ps I didn't take this seriously while writing it so neither should you)

You'd never been punched in the face by someone who had a hard on before. Well, maybe you had and you just weren't aware of it, but here, now, in this moment, you were intensely aware of the fact that the man who had just decked you with bone-shattering strength was sporting the most impressive impromptu boner you'd seen in a while.

Hisoka had you pinned to the ground, and the way he had your hips straddled made struggling difficult. You didn't realize he had your arms pinned to your sides until his sharp nails dug deep enough into your flesh to draw blood. Even once he released your arms they stayed stuck to your sides, impossible to move aside from pathetic jerks of your shoulders as you tried futilely to yank them free. It must have been an aspect of his nen ability.

_Dammit_ . Frustration brought heat to your face and coursed through your veins till your entire body thrummed with it. _Dammit dammit dammit_. It was a stupid decision to try and fight this guy. To even think that you were a match for him was laughable, and now look at where you got yourself. Downed in an embarrassingly short amount of time without any way to get help and no one close enough to intervene. You hadn't even been able to land a hit on him. A wave of nausea washed over you as the thought crossed your mind that he was probably going to kill you. 

"Hey~" His voice was cloying in a way that made your stomach turn. "Don't look so down on yourself pet, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would. Good job!"

His eyes were sharp but the smile playing across his face was sharper. You could feel his length pressed hot against your stomach, nudging against your exposed skin as your shirt had ridden up in your struggle to escape. With each roll of his hips a spike of embarrassment shot up your spine like a bolt. That alongside a flush of something else that stirred in your gut as you heard him let out a moan. You pushed it down persistently, intent to ignore it and opt instead for the easier path--anger. After all, was this creep really going to get off on murdering you in some dingy back alley in the middle of nowhere? Not if you had anything to do about it. 

Your legs may have been pinned under his weight but at the moment he was somewhat... Distracted. Using all the momentum you could muster in your restrained position, you flung your upper body forward, off the ground and crashed your forehead into his face. The brutal force of your headbutt made your brain rattle in your skull, but underneath that searing pain you felt Hisoka's nose crunch and pop. You flopped back down, vision blurring as something hot and wet dripped onto your face. 

"You're a fucking freak you know that right?" miraculously your voice held steady as you spat out the petty insult with as much vitriol you could muster.

An answer did not come right away, instead he paused. You thought you heard him stifle another groan as he planted his hands on either side of your head so you were caged you in. He couldn't have been much older than you, but as his body hovered over yours, it sunk in for the first time how thoroughly outclassed you were. His makeup was smudged from the force of your blow, lower lip burst in two, and his nose bent so far off angle that it must have been broken. Rivulets of blood gushed from his face, droplets fell to the cement and rolled down his chin. But he was smiling. Cracks were beginning to spread from where his nails dug into the pavement from the sheer force of his grip. 

If his expression had concerned you before, now it was downright predatory. For a second, you felt nothing. Then his aura burst forth, blossoming into an existence that seeped nothing but bloodlust and malintent, and your own blood turned to ice. He dropped to his forearms, his chest pressed against yours roughly in a way that made it hard to take a full breath. 

"So mean~" his voice was a low purr that reverberated through your body as his lips traced your ear. 

The flush of arousal you had previously pushed down welled up again and settled hot and thick in your stomach as you tried in vain to keep your breathing even. Hisoka noticed because of course he noticed and you could feel his lips draw into a pointed grin as he pressed a firm kiss on your jaw, exactly on the spot he had landed the punch that knocked you to the ground. Pain overwhelmed all other senses and tears streamed from your eyes, you were sure your jaw was fractured. Hisoka's mouth opened and his tongue laved over the tender area before he latched on with bruising force. This kiss was all teeth and pressure, blood still gushed from his nose and flowed onto your neck. The pain was so intense it was all you could do to not black out.

"Hisoka _stop_ " your voice came out in ragged pants and you realized you must have been crying. 

To your astonishment, he actually listened, but not before he pressed a final chaste kiss to your ruined jaw. This time when he rocked back into a sitting position he made sure he wouldn't be on the receiving end of anymore blows by bungee gumming your back to the ground. You found yourself, for the most part, no longer able to move as your back felt like it had been glued in place and Hisoka sat languidly on your legs.

"You're awfully cute with your face covered in tears, pet," The sharp points of his nails traced down your stomach to play with the hem of your trousers. One barely slipped under and stopped just short of pressing into the head of your half-hard dick. He was playing with you and if how hard you had gotten in so little time was any indication, you didn't care. "Still mean, but cute."

"Stop fucking around then." you said, head turned to the side to avoid his gaze.

He ignored you, and continued to trace the outline of your arousal through your clothes, just enough pressure to keep you frustratingly unsatisfied. Without warning he brought a hand to his nose and wrenched it back into place with a sickening pop. He hadn't even winced, it was like an afterthought. 

"You know," His free hand lifted from your crotch and found its new grip on your chin. He tugged, disregarding your cries of pain, so you faced him once again. "for a second there I thought you actually wanted to kill me."

You couldn't have formulated a coherent response if you tried, and you did try. But with the new shock of pain, fresh tears cascaded down your cheeks. Upsettingly this did nothing to quell the pleasant heat building within you. If anything, the stark contrast between the sharp pain and the dull warmth spurred you on further. You just wanted him to get off you or get you off and you'd take whichever happened to come fist without complaint.

" _Ah_ ," Hisoka's moan bounced off the walls of the alley and you felt his cock twitch where it was pressed against your stomach. "that expression!" 

The speed at which he ripped your shirt open and dropped his face to your exposed chest was alarming.

"So determined," he nipped at your collarbone, the sharpness of his canines broke the skin and blood smeared across his lips.

"so angry," his teeth closed around a nipple and bit down harshly. You had to bite your tongue to keep from screaming, Hisoka unbuttoned your trousers and yanked them down in one fluid motion. An act that went unnoticed until your hard cock sprung up against your stomach.

"but helpless." When you looked down you saw Hisoka pressing his lips uncharacteristically gently in the crook between your dick and your inner thigh. His gaze was locked with yours and with a smirk he swallowed your length in one go without breaking eye contact. 

Your back bowed off the ground and your hands found purchase in his neon pink hair. The tight heat of his throat around you was so intoxicating you failed to notice that he must have dropped whatever nen ability had been binding you. Strands of hair snapped in your fierce grip as you wound your fingers in his hair and thrust into his mouth. The tighter you grasped him the louder he moaned, and the vibrations felt like heaven on your cock. Hisoka's arm jerked rapidly against you in a motion that could only be him taking care of his own arousal. Soon his breath came out in ragged gasps and his hair fell loosely in his face. He looked so disheveled but his eyes were alight, practically glowing with excitement and the tangled strand of tension winding in your gut snapped. 

With one final thrust you rammed your length home and came down his throat, his broken nose pressed up against your crotch. This was the first time you heard him let out a groan tinged with something akin to pain before it morphed into one of pure pleasure. He pressed his face more firmly into your crotch, then swallowed thickly around your spent, rapidly softening dick, you felt his pace quicken and he let out another gasp. It didn't take long before the sound of his strokes became wet and messy as he released over his own hand. 

He brought both of his hands to your hips, one still sticky with cum, and pressed you firmly to the ground before he swallowed around you a second time. Tears welled in the corner of your eyes from the hot pressure on your sensitive prick. With a forceful tug you pulled him off your length and it flopped with a wet slap to your stomach. 

"Hey!" you yelped in a voice that was too high pitched to be intimidating. 

You heard Hisoka swallow a laugh at your protest as he rested a cheek on the flat of your stomach, tracing shapes on your skin with the point of his nail.

"You should find me in a couple years when you're _ripe_ , then you'd really be able to put up a fight." His hands snaked up to your chest smoothly.

"Not a chance" you scoffed. 

Hisoka's eyes closed and his lip stuck out in an expression you could almost mistake for pouting.

"Mean _and_ no fun? Maybe I don't like you after all…" his nail dug in a little deeper into the sensitive flesh of your stomach and you winced, but the discomfort was only momentary. 

"No matter, I'll just have to come find you instead." He punctuated his statement with a harsh tweak to your nipples that your overstimulated body couldn't handle. With a cry you grabbed both of his hands and yanked them away from yourself.

"Would you stop that?!" you whined, voice threaded with desperation.

His only response was a chuckle.

A heaviness settled in your stomach as you didn't doubt for a second that he would make good on his promise.


End file.
